warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Silhouettes
Blurb: Soon after Sparrowclan recovers from a sickness called Sunstruck, Sootstar soon learns that Fallenstone is still infected, and slowly losing control of herself. Fallenstone is starting to lose her mind, and piece by piece she is losing her sanity. Will it be too late to save herself? 'A/N: '''I wanted to write a story with a sad ending. Well, here I go. '''A/N: '''Oh wow. I'm better at writing horror stories than I thought! '''A/N: '''Chapters Two, Four, Seven are all in Fallenstone's point of view. As she is losing her mind, most of the content there is gibberish. Chapter One Bluefire finished inspecting the kits and turned to his apprentice. "Tell Sootstar that it's gone," he ordered, trying not to burst with happiness. It was gone! The sickness was finally gone! Sparrowclan had lost seven warriors and a handful of others, and the clan was still mourning. "Sure, Bluefire!" chirped the pale grey apprenitce. Bluefire purred. He had worked his apprentice to the bone, and he was proud. ''Maybe it's time for him to receive his medicine cat name, ''he thought. Dapplepaw bounded out of the nursery, only to be distracted by a butterfly. A few minutes later Sootstar padded into the nursery. "Are you sure about this, Bluefire? You've never been wrong before, but..." The leader stared into the distance. He was probably remembering the cats the clan had lost, including all of his family. The medicine cat stiffened. "I'm not wrong," he muttered through gritted teeth. Sootstar snapped into reality and shrunk back out of the den. "You're never wrong, Bluefire," he half-joked. Bluefire smiled. Sootstar was the best cat he knew. They were like brothers, always spending time together. Walking through the sunlit clearing, a thought slithered into his mind, turning the pale blue sky he saw to a large cluster of storm clouds. When Sparrowclan was Sunstruck. He didn't notice is at first, but as the clan progressed into Greenleaf he received more complaints of headaches and hot pelts. One cat had said that her head felt like it was burning. Soon each time a cat stepped out into the sun flames erupted from the sunlit part and screams could be heard for badgerlengths. Tunnels had to be dug between dens so Bluefire and Dapplepaw could treat all of the cats. But that was the past. He shook out his fur, as if to shake the bad thought from his mind. He continued to his den, where he and Dapplepaw exchanged snippets of news gathered from other clans for the rest of the day. Each morning, Dapplepaw went on what they both called a news run, going to each clan's camp collecting news, and he would come back looking like he had caught a clanload of prey. The other clans were Robinclan, Eagleclan, Hawkclan, Falconclan, and Wrenclan. ''We are free, ''purred Bluefire's thoughts. ''Free of the claw that pinned this clan down while we struggled out of the grasp of the sickness. Chapter Two Can you see them? I see them. They're tearing me apart, ripping the flesh from my bones. I will see them. I can ''see them. But they can't see me. My mind is burning. It's melting. It's melting like wax from a candle. How can I know that? I'm not a kitpet. No, that's not right. Kipt. Kippyet Kitty. Kittypet. That's right. Kittypet. I'm a kittypet. But why though? I'm going round in circles. Round and round, Roundy the Kittypet. I live in a house with a twoleg called Jen and a dog called Fluffy. Then why is my name Fallenstone? That's a kittypet name, right? Like Sootstar, Bluefire and Dapplepaw. They're all kittypet names. The shadows are back again. I've named them now. Ken, Ben, Len, Jen, and Zen. But they don't know that. They're just shadows. Aren't they? Chapter Three "Where's Fallenstone?" ordered Redstreak. "I need her on a patrol." "I'll fetch her," volunteered Harepaw. "In her den, I hope. Being inside all the time is unhealthy." Redstreak purred, satisfied at his apprentice's eagerness. ''Fallenstone is a great hunter. We need her after the sickness is gone. We finally have more cats to hunt. +++++ Something felt odd. Unusually odd. With every step Harepaw took to Fallenstone's den, he felt more and more nervous. But why though? He never ever felt nervous. "Fallenstone?" he asked, peering into the den. Fallenstone was a mess. Her fur was tangled and matted in several places, her eyes were bloodshot, and she was rolling around her nest, laughing. Harepaw stumbled backwards as Fallenstone looked straight at him. Those eyes were so full of hunger. "Ben?" she cackled. "Come closer, so I can see you better.That's a good shadow." Harepaw stood rooted to the spot. Something was obviously wrong here. "I'm not a shadow!" he blurted out. "And my name's not Ben!" Fallenstone just purred. "Don't be silly, Ben. Now come closer, or I'll come to you." Now Harepaw was so close to Fallenstone that he could smell the rancid meat on her breath. He wanted to scream, to call out for help. Then he would be a coward. Sparrowclan were never cowards. "You smell very nice, Ben," commented Fallenstone. "What herbs are you wearing?" Harepaw started to tremble. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice wobbling. "Oh don't be silly, Ben. "I'm Fallenstone." Harepaw felt thorn-sharp teeth clamp around his foreleg, tearing out the flesh and snapping the bone. And that was when he really did scream. Chapter Four Ben tastes nice. But why did I eat him? I have lots of nice food in my kittypet home. I'm not a cab. I'm not a taxi cab. A taxi cab has wheels. The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round. I'm Roundy the Kittypet. Hello! Take another bite. I'll get carsick otherwise. I hate getting carsick. I vomit. It's disgusting. But still, I have never been in a car, despite being a kittypet. What is a car anyway? And how can I ever get carsick without being a car? Perhaps the shadows will know. There are five of them. Now there were four. Four little shadows, rowing up the stream. Wrenclan has a stream in their territory. Maybe I should go there. I could take a picture and some shadows. All four of them. Now where did I pack my magic carpet of moss? Hah! Proof to show you that I am still normal! Don't judge me again, Len! Chapter Five Sparkkit loved chasing things. Every morning he would look for butterflies around the camp and make impressive leaps to catch them. If he found no butterflies, which was rarely, he would stealthily attack a cat's tail. Stealth was what Sparkkit prided himself on. He was vain, too. Snowy white pelt with bright orange spots scattered throughout. Stare into his eyes, and it would be like staring into a blazing fire. Sparkkit was lithe, agile, and well-built. He had mastered every basic hunting and fighting move, and his parents couldn't have been more proud of him. Sparkkit scrambled up a cave wall, reaching for a bird. It was illegal to hunt birds. It was punishable by death. But if he wouldn't get caught, he could go through life knowing he was brave. A thought stopped him from jumping. He couldn't do this. He was perfect. Doing something like this could shatter his perfect reputation. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," spoke a soft voice. "Shadows don't eat birds." A shadow? Sparkkit wasn't a shadow! What was this cat talking about? "A cat could see you up there," the voice warned. "Come into my den and you'll be safe." Sparkkit trembled. Don't do that, he snapped at himself. You're not a coward! Gathering all of his bravery, Sparkkit climbed down the side of the cave. "I'm in the den with the stone next to it. It's not hard to find." Sparkkit gritted his teeth. Noticing an abnormality in dens like that was incredibly easy to find! He spotted the right den and padded inside. It was eerily dark. Rancid meat, assorted dung and crowfood washed over him, choking him, leading him forward. "Who are you?" he whimpered. The voice laughed. A she-cat. "You know who I am, being one of my shadows and all." Sparkkit let the anger explode out of him. "I'm not one of your shadows! Idon't even know who you are!" A dry, cracked, nose touched his cheek. He felt something warm and stick trickle down his face. The stench was making it hard to breathe. Sparkkit was going to die. He knew it. The she-cat laughed again. "I ate Ben." As she said that, a familiar smell caught in his nostrils. "What did you do to Harepaw?" he whispered. "Ben?" she laughed. "First I slit his throat. Then I disembowelled him. I devoured every one of his insides. I chewed off his head and smashed it against the den wall." Sparkkit felt sick. He retched and stuff spilt all over his paws. Was this cat going to do the same things to him? "Why yes," purred the cat, as if she was reading his thoughts. "I'm going to do the same exact things to you." The last thing Sparkkit felt was sharp, jagged teeth closing around his neck. Chapter Six Blazeleap had nothing left to live for. His two sons had died, and their bodies had not yet been found. His mate, Shimmerwing, was smart and clever. She had raised suspects within seconds of the shocking news. "Fallenstone could be behind this," she suggested. "She hasn't been out of camp all day. She could have been luring our sons in somehow." Goatheart, Shimmerwing's father, tried to argue with her. "Just because Fallenstone has been your enemy since apprenticeship, doesn't mean you dislike her this much to accuse her of something so terrible," he said in his deep voice. Blazeleap leapt up to his feet, teeth bared in fury. "But surely you grieve for them too!" "Alas, I grieve for them too." mumbled Goatheart. "But we must not jump to conclusions." Sootstar butted in. "But who are you to make descisions, Goatheart? This clan may be part democracy, but it is mainly a dictatorship. And I'' make the descisions here." "Your point is?" asked Blazeleap. "My point," meowed Sootstar, "is that I decide what to do." "We know that!" snarled Shimmerwing. Sootstar glared at her. "We lure Fallenstone out using a bait, and trap her somewhere. We make observations, and if she is insane, we do something. Understood?" All cats in the conversation nodded. "Good," purred Sootstar. "We start the procedure tomorrow." Chapter Seven Dear diary, What? I don't have a diary. I am a kittypet. Kittypets don't read. Anyway, some cats are taking me out today. I heard them talking about it on the telephone. I hope they're taking me to the zoo. Look! A zebra! It's in the bright light. I'm stepping out of my den. Kangaroos are watching me. I'm scared. Yum! It tastes yummy. Oh no! Kangaroos are chasing me! I'm trapped! They're sealing up the exit! Eurgh! Look at those monkeys above! They look like cats. But I'm a cat. Aren't I? Then I must be a monkey! The blue one is talking to the black one. Monkeys can be blue? My life is a lie. My parents aren't Brackenpool and Daisyfall. I don't hate Shimmerwing. I'm not a Sparrowclan warrior. I am a cat. My name is Fallenstone. At least I know who I am. Chapter Eight "Look! squealed Shimmerwing. "She's moving!" It had been half a moon since they had trapped Fallenstone, and Bluefire had spent most of the time observing her. ''Although she is insane, she does possess a small amount of sense. Fallenstone muttered something inaudiable. "Did she say prey?" gasped Shimmerwing. Bluefire's eyes widened in amazement. "She could be recovering!" ''Don't get your hopes up too high! ''a voice inside of him laughed. It sounded strangely like Fallenstone. 0o0o0o0o0 A crowd of eager apprentices gathered around Bluefire. Dapplepaw had spread the news to every clan, and now Fallenstone was an exhibit of tourism. Dapplepaw growled at a Falconclan apprentice who nudged him aside for a better view. Dapplepaw's forepaws slid closer to the edge. He panicked and scrabbled backwards. "Stop that!" the cat behind him hissed. Dapplepaw frantically pushed his way backwards, which made him earn more shoves from behind. The Falconclan apprentice gave a frustrated cry and shoved Dapplepaw forwards so hard that he felt the world slip from beneath his paws. He was falling. Falling into the grip of Fallenstone. The apprentice who pushed him wailed in despair as he slammed onto the ground. He opened his eyes to see Fallenstone grinning at him psychotically. She snarled (or was it a purr?) in delight and sunk her rotten fangs into Dapplepaw's neck. 0o0o0o0o0 Lavenderpaw gazed down at the pit, horror-stricken. She should never have come here! The cat was dead, and it was all her fault! "I killed him," she rasped feebly. Jaypaw, Falconclan's one and only show-off, licked her cheek. "It wasn't your fault," he purred. Lavenderpaw hissed at him. "Get off me, creep!" She ran blindly through the forest, and ran into a grey-blue cat carrying herbs. "Bluefire!" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I accidentally pushed Dapplepaw into the pit! He's dead and it's all my fault! You can kill me! I don't mind! At least I can apologise to him in Starclan!" The Sparrowclan medicine cat looked at her as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. As quick as a flash, he grabbed Lavenderpaw's scruff and dragged her to the camp. 0o0o0o0o0 Bluefire scratched Sootstar across the face. "We're doing something!" he screeched. "I can't let this go on for any longer!" Sootstar nodded calmly. "I have an idea." Bluefire turned on him. "What is your plan?" he spat. "Let her kill more cats?" "No," Sootstar meowed calmly. "Then what is it then?" "We kill her at Moonhigh. Under the full moon." Chapter Nine My name is Fallenstone. I am thirty moons old. I am the kit of Brackenpool and Daisyfall. I have a rivalry with Shimmerwing. I killed both of her kits. My mind was an animal back then. A mind with a mind of its own. No, Fallenstone. Let's not get crazy. I've only just recovered. And I've heard their plans. I'm going to die. I have no way out. No chance of survival. No story to defend my case. Tonight I am going to die. I have no time to tell you my story. If I ever make it to Starclan, with no cat to guide me, I will maybe tell you my story. If I ever get there. I'll tell you one thing, and one thing only: I am ready to die. And I deserve it. Chapter Ten "Fallenstone, you have been found guilty of the murder of three cats. One of those was a kit. Your victims did nothing wrong. Only ''you ''did wrong. As leader of your clan, Sparrowclan, I, Sootstar have decided the punishment for your deeds: death." The crowd muttered agreement. All of the cats were gathered around the edge of a cliff, watching the ceremony. Sootstar spoke again. "Fallenstone, do you have anything to say for yourself?" "I do." The crowd gasped. "Cats of the Forest of the Birds," Fallenstone yowled. "I hereby accept my punishment. I am well aware that I deserve to die, and that I shall pay for my treacherous deeds. I am responsible for my death, so I shall cause my own death. I will step off this cliff, myself, backwards, and feel myself plummeting to my doom as my life flashes before my eyes. As I hit the jagged rocks, I will feel a tenth of the pain that I wrongly made my victims suffer. Now I will recall the names of the dead: Sparkkit." Shimmerwing burst into tears. "Harepaw." Brackenleap and Redstreak bowed their heads. "Dapplepaw." Lavenderpaw raised her muzzle to the sky and howled like a wolf. "When I die," continued Fallenstone. "I know that my spirit will be seperated from my body. But there is one thing that will never be seperated from me; not even my spirit: the guilt of a murderer. I know that my victims, wherever they may be in Starclan, will never forgive me for what I've done. I will live with that knowledge until the day I fade away from Starclan." Sootstar yawned. "Touching," he said emotionlessly. "But can we please get on with the ceremony?" Fallenstone smiled at him. "Sure!" she chirped. Taking a deep breath, Fallenstone stepped of the edge of the cliff. The stars in the sky spun around her head, and like she mentioned, her life flashed before her eyes. Then there was nothing. The punishment had been done.